U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,969, issued to Justin L. Rau on Oct. 11, 1938, discloses refrigerator and automobile body panels coated on the inner side with foamed asphalt for sound deadening purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,465, issued to Florian T. Gorski on Apr. 24, 1951, discloses a glass fiber board useful as roof deck insulation, the fibers in the board being bonded at their junctures with a thermosetting resin and the board being further impregnated with asphalt to coat the fibers along their lengths and also having layers of additional asphalt on one or both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,427, issued to James Slayter et al. on Aug. 21, 1962, discloses a glass fiber board with foamed binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,376, issued to Leonard J. Plumberg on Aug. 11, 1964, discloses a glass fiber roof insulation board with a kraft paper sheet adhered thereto with asphalt, the sheet being strengthened by continuous glass strands in the asphalt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,601, issued to Stuart H. Stapleford et al. on Nov. 26, 1974, discloses a glass fiber roof insulation board having additional reinforcement in an upper surface portion thereof in the form of chopped glass strand mixed with the usual discontinuous glass fibers. The upper portion with the additional chopped glass strand is impregnated with asphalt and covered with a latex parting agent or polyethylene fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,683, issued to Stuart H. Stapleford et al. on Dec. 10, 1974, discloses a glass fiber roof insulation board with chopped glass strand in an upper surface layer mixed with the usual discontinuous glass fibers, and asphalt impregnated into the upper surface layer, further covered by a solid surfacing sheet of asphalt and polymeric materials reinforced with glass fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,920, issued to David O. Richards et al. on Apr. 1, 1975, discloses a composite roof insulation board including a glass fiber board, a polyurethane foam slab on top of the glass fiber board, and a glass fiber mat on top of the foam slab. Alternate layers of asphalt and glass fiber mats are applied over the composite board to complete the roof insulation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,425, issued to Leonard J. Plumberg on Nov. 25, 1975, discloses a glass fiber roof insulation board with an asphalt saturated upper surface layer under a thin plastic surfacing sheet such as polyethylene or polypropylene.